team_friendships_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Friendship meet Mary Poppins
Team Friendship meet Mary Poppins is another Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Disney crossover film. Plot The film opens with a shot of Mary Poppins touching up her makeup as she perches on a cloud high above 1910 London. The action then descends to Earth where Bert, a cockney jack-of-all-trades, introduces the audience to the Banks, a well-to-do but troubled family headed by the rather cold and aloof George and his loving but highly distracted wife, Winifred. Their latest nanny, Katie Nanna, has just quit out of exasperation at the indiscipline of their children, Jane and Michael, a fact that Winifred only belatedly becomes aware of, due to her ongoing preoccupation with suffragette rallies. Upon learning of the situation, George decides to take a personal hand in the hiring of a replacement nanny and insists on a stern authoritarian type to control the children. However, they take it upon themselves to draft an advertisement for a fun person who would not be a tyrant. He rejects their proposal, tears up their ad, and throws it in the fireplace. The pieces magically fly up the chimney for Mary to piece together and read. The next day there is a long line of old (and thoroughly disagreeable, in the children's opinion) nanny candidates waiting at the Banks' door. However, a strong gust of wind literally blows them away while Mary flies down with her umbrella to apply. The interview with George goes quickly when he is stunned to see this calmly defiant new nanny has responded to the children's ad (rather than his own) despite the fact that he destroyed it. As he tries to fathom this mystery, she hires herself and begins work. The children face surprises of their own as they discover that Mary's method of arrival is only the beginning of her magical talents. With songs and magic, numerous wondrously impossible things happen starting with her bottomless carpetbag, and her making the nursery tidy itself to the tune of "A Spoonful of Sugar." The magic continues with a wondrous outing that begins by literally jumping into a chalk pavement drawing with Bert, and later having tea while suspended in midair with Mary's joking Uncle Albert, who floats uncontrollably whenever he laughs. George grows increasingly uncomfortable with the children's stories of their adventures and how they are enchanted by Mary. However, she effortlessly inverts his attempted dismissal of her services into a plan to take the children with him to the bank where he works. Unfortunately, the occasion takes a disastrous turn when Mr. Dawes Sr., George's extremely elderly boss, personally tries to persuade Michael to invest his money, which he intends to use to buy food from a local Bird Woman, to the point of stealing it out of his hand. When he loudly protests, the other customers suddenly panic and start a bank run that forces it to suspend business. In the resulting chaos, the children flee in fear, wander into the slums of the East End, and become lost. Fortunately, they literally run into Bert, currently employed as a chimney sweep. He takes them safely home while explaining that the incident at the bank does not mean their father hates them, but rather is a sign of the fact that he has preoccupying problems of his own. Upon arrival at the Banks' house, a departing Winifred asks Bert to watch the children until she gets home as it's Mary's day off, where he ends up sweeping the chimney while they watch. Mary arrives back to caution them about the hazards of that activity. However, they are sucked up the chimney to the roof. Bert and Mary follow to retrieve them. Taking advantage of the situation, they lead a military-style tour of the rooftops of London that concludes with a joyfully energetic dance with Bert's chimney sweep colleagues as they demonstrate their acrobatic skill to the music of "Step in Time." A volley of fireworks from the Banks' eccentric neighbor, Admiral Boom, sends them back down the chimney into the house. George arrives home, forcing Mary and Bert to conclude the festivities. He then receives a phone call from work ordering him to return immediately to disciplinary action. As he gathers his strength to face his superiors, Bert points out that while he does need to make a living, his offspring's childhood will come and go in a blink of an eye, and as a father, he needs to be there for them while he can. After Bert leaves, a despondent Michael comes, and gives him the money he refused to give Mr. Dawes Sr. earlier that day, in hopes that it will make everything all right. A somber and thoughtful George proceeds to the bank where he is fired in the most humiliating way possible for causing the first run on there since 1773. However, after being left at a loss for words when ordered to give a statement about his dismissal, he realizes the true priorities of life and gleefully uses Mary's all purpose word, "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious", to tweak Mr. Dawes Sr. He then tells him one of Uncle Albert's jokes and raucously departs to the amazement of his ex-colleagues. Mr. Dawes Sr. mulls over the joke, finally "gets it", and floats up into the air, laughing. The next morning, the wind has changed and to the children's sorrow, Mary must depart. However, George, now loving and joyful, reappears after a long night's disappearance with an amended kite for the children and an urge to play with his family. Winifred also realizes that she's been neglectful of the children, and supplies a tail for the kite, using one of her suffragette sashes. They all leave the house without a backward glance as Mary watches from a window in one of the lower levels. In the park with other kite-flyers, George meets Mr. Dawes Jr. who says that his father literally died laughing at the joke. Instead of mournful, he is delighted that his father died happy and rehires George to fill the sudden opening. With her work done, Mary takes to the air, returning to the clouds with a farewell from Bert. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * It is revealed that Mary Poppins is once old friends with Miss Nanny (the Muppet Babies' own nanny). Category:Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Disney crossovers